The present invention relates generally to novel herbicidal compounds and methods for their use in controlling unwanted plant species in agriculture. In particular, the present invention relates to novel 3-(pyrazolylphenyl)propanoic acids and derivatives and their use as herbicides.
There is a continuing demand for new herbicides. Herbicides are useful for controlling unwanted vegetation which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans and cotton, to name a few. For crop protection, so-called "selective" herbicides are desired which can control the weeds without damaging the crop. Such crops are said to exhibit tolerance to the herbicide. In certain other situations, it is desirable to use herbicides that provide complete vegetation control such as in areas around railroad tracks and other structures. While many commercial products are available that provide selective or complete vegetation control, the demand exists for new, safe herbicides that are more effective and less costly.
German Patent Application 4419517-A1 discloses, among others, the following compound having herbicidal activity: ##STR2##